Looking For Something
by anonymouscraving
Summary: Santana realizes that college isn't the right path for her at the moment. What happens when one Glee club assignment changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've never shipped this pairing before...let's see how this goes.._

**Looking For Something: Chapter 1**

"Okay." Finn said clapping his hands together. He was still getting used to teaching the Glee club, but it was something that he really enjoyed doing. Plus, his new group of students weren't that bad, and he still had some of the oldies. "I have a treat for you guys today. Some of my friends are here to help us out for regionals!" He said excitedly with his usual dopey grin. Before he could say anymore, he was cut off.

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Santana said while strutting into the choir room with her signature smirk. Quinn, Mercedes, and other Glee alumni followed closely behind. Santana tried to ignore Brittany's smiles aimed her way. She was completely heartbroken over the girl for moving on so fast.

"It's nice to see you too, Santana." Finn smiled as he went to hug her. Santana pretended to be disgusted, but she really had missed the guy. Finn took a second to hug the others as well. The new Glee members seemed to be confused as to who they were. "Alright, down to business. Those of you who weren't here last year are going to be partnered up with one of these amazing mentors, and past Glee club champions." Finn said smiling to his friends. I already have one for each of you, so no need to get confused or any of that." The students just nodded. Finn fumbled with the clipboard in his hand, and Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn tried to stifle their laughs. "Uh, ok. Kitty, you're with Quinn." Kitty was a cheerio and also a major bitch. Her and Quinn would get along pretty well. Atleast, that's what Santana thought. Kitty was wearing a beaming smile as she went to hug Quinn. Quinn was a little surprised by the gesture, but returned it anyways.

"We're going to get along so well! I already know so much about you." Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh...sounds great." Quinn said with a fake smile. Kitty didn't seem to notice. Santana was silently laughing to herself, until Quinn shot her a glare.

"Moving on. Marley, you're with Santana." Santana noticed a girl awkwardly stand up. She was a little taller than herself. The Latina admired her eyes right away. They were gorgeous. Marley had heard talk of Santana before, and she was absolutely intimidated. The girl was beautiful to say the least. As Marley made her way over to her, the older girl smirked.

"Ready to work with the best mentor ever?" Santana asked while wiggling her eyebrows. The girl barely blushed and nodded.

"Um, sure." Santana decided that her first job was going to be to break this girl out of her tight ass shell.

After all of the new students were set up with their mentors, they were sent to 'get to know eachother'. Santana and Marley were now sitting together in the auditorium.

"So...what's up?" Santana didn't really know what to say. She was bad at small talk. Marley being super quiet wasn't helping at all.

"Uh, nothing really I guess." Marley fumbled with her hands. "Did you graduate last year?" So hey, the girl could talk.

"Yep." Santana answered, making sure to pop the 'p'. "And you're a sophomore?" Marley nodded.

"What exactly are we supposed to do? I mean, we don't really know eachother." The younger brunette mumbled the last part.

"I think that's kind of the whole point of this assignment." Santana laughed. For some reason, Santana didn't get as frustrated as she usually did around this girl. I mean, if it were Rachel Berry saying the exact same things Marley was, the Latina would've been out of here already.

"Right." Marley replied nervously.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Marley shook her head.

"I'm sorry. This probably sucks for you." The younger girl sighed. Santana took a few seconds to reply.

"Actually, no. Not really. I'm used to being around talkers all the time. College life." The Latina smirked. Marley seemed to genuinely laugh at that. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. Before they could talk anymore, Quinn came up to them with Kitty following closely behind.

"This assignment blows." Quinn sighed as she plopped down next to Santana. The Latina noticed Marley uncomfortably fumbling with her hands from the corner of her eye. She decided that maybe it was just due to her shyness.

"Well, what'd you expect blondie? Finn Hudson is the fucking teacher." Santana laughed out. Quinn laughed a little too.

"What's wrong with Finn? I think he's hot." Kitty added from her spot next to Quinn. Quinn and Santana looked at eachother with disgusted faces.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." the Latina mumbled. "Anyways, are you two close?" Santana said while motioning between Marley and Kitty. Marley just looked down at her lap.

"Me and innocent, little Marls?" Kitty said with an almost fake voice. "Of course we are. She has the biggest crush on Jake. Isn't that right Marley?" Kitty said while smirking at the young brunette.

"Uh, no. Of course not. W-we're just friends." She protested. If she were being honest with herself, Marley didn't see Jake in that way at all. In fact, she wished she did like him.

"Good." Quinn chimed in. "If I learnt one thing from high school, it's not to date a Puckerman." Santana nodded in agreement with that.

**X.**

2 weeks later and Santana was still stuck in boring, old Lima, Ohio. She wanted to get out of this town, but she also didn't want to go back to college. She hated it there. The Latina realized that her true calling was performing. Not broadway shit like Rachel or Kurt, no, she wanted to be famous. She wanted people to look up to her in the way they looked up to people like Beyoncé. Of course that was a bit overboard, but hey, the girl had high goals for herself. Santana was bored being home alone all the time for these past few weeks too. Finn said that the glee club was doing well, and wouldn't be needing 'mentors' anymore. Santana was kind of bummed about that, but she got over it. Quinn went back to Yale about a week ago, so she couldn't even hang out with her. So here she was on a rainy, Sunday afternoon, going to the grocery store to re-stock on some food. Cooking was the only thing keeping her from dying of boredom. The grocery store was pretty empty today, Santana observed. She made her way to the soup isle, being that she was craving chicken noodle soup. As she was looking at the different cans, she heard a familiar voice nearby.

"I swear I have a coupon for this. Could you just please give me the discount?" Marley. Santana made her way over to the girl who appeared to be arguing with a clerk.

"Hold up." Santana said as she went over to them. Marley looked over at her with a look of surprise.

"S-Santana?" The Latina ignored the girl for a moment as she looked at the clerk.

"Are you seriously denying this young, innocent girl from a simple discount? You've got to be kidding me." Santana said harshly to the man. The clerk just scratched his head.

"I'm sorry miss. It's store policy. She forgot the coupon, and there's nothing we can do about that." Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance. The Latina knew that the young girl was in some way in need of the discount.

"You know what? Whatever. Talking to you is giving me a headache." The clerk quickly nodded and walked away. Santana now looked at Marley who had her head down.

"Look, you really didn't have to interfere. It's no big deal." Marley said quietely.

"I don't mind. I needed to release some rage." The Latina shrugged. Marley smiled softly. "So what were you wanting to buy anyway?"

"Uh, it's nothing. My mom just really likes cookie dough ice cream, and I thought it would be nice to surprise her with some. I just didn't have enough money..." The younger girl stated with embarrassment. Santana noticed.

"See, that's exactly why I don't try to be nice." Santana joked. Marley forced a smile. "Look, I'm going to be checking out right now anyway. Another 3 bucks isn't a big deal at all. I could buy that for you." The Latina said, motioning to the tub of ice cream in Marley's hands.

"No that's okay." Marley said softly. "I have to go now anyway. Bye Santana." And with one last wave, she was gone. Santana was left frowning. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she wanted to talk to the girl more. The Latina suddenly came up with an idea. She quickly payed for her items and went to her car. She looked through all her compartments for a paper and pen, and squealed when she found them. The Latina quickly scribbled something down, and started driving everywhere until she spotted a familiar brunette. She knew what she was doing was creepy and so out of her usual manner, but she did it anyway. She followed the girl home and waited until she got inside. Once she knew it was safe, Santana got out of the car with a plastic bag in hand. She knocked on the girl's door and placed the bag in front of it. The Latina then quickly made her way back to her car and drove off.

A few minutes later, Marley opened her front door and saw the bag. She furrowed her brows in confusion, and then looked inside of it. Cookie dough ice cream. There was a note attached to it as well:

_Marley,_

_I hope you and your mom enjoy this. Trust me, it really wasn't a big deal. Besides, what else are mentors for?_

_XO, Santana, aka the best mentor ever._

Marley's smile was bigger than it had ever been at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking For Something: Chapter 2**

Santana hadn't heard back from Marley for a week, but what was she expecting? The Latina didn't know why she had a sudden interest in this girl, but she would get over it soon enough. For fuck's sake, she was just a normal sophomore who she knew nothing about.

Mike Chang was back in town for the weekend, and he was going to be throwing a huge party tonight. Anyone who was anyone in Lima would be invited. Santana was actually pretty excited to go. She needed a night to just get drunk, dance, and forget about the world. Of course Brittany and Sam would be there, but Santana would just do her best to avoid them. The Latina was still completely in love with the blonde cheerio, that she knew for sure. She also knew that Brittany was still in love with her too, but things don't always work out the way you want them to. Santana had tried to do the right thing by breaking up with her to avoid any further heartbreak, but she was now regretting that decision. She missed Brittany, and it wasn't just about the sex. She missed having her as a best friend; someone she could always talk to. The Latina knew that the blonde would be more than happy to accept her back into her life, but Santana just wasn't ready for that. So as she made her way into Mike's super huge house, Santana scurried right past the crowd of people, into the kitchen. She smiled once she saw familiar, comforting faces; Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and Rachel (she actually did miss the girl and her annoying self).

"Girl! I've been waiting to see your hot ass face again." Mercedes squealed as she came to hug the Latina. Santana laughed.

"Missed you too, Cedes." Santana smiled at the rest of the group, and then glared at Puck. "How come you didn't tell me you were still in town, douche face? You owe me like 5 smoke seshes." Puck held up his hands in defense.

"To be honest, I didn't know you were still in town either." Puck handed Santana a drink. "Here. You seem like you really need this. I'm gonna find Mike and tell him to fix the music. This shit is horrible." Santana just rolled her eyes, and took a sip of the drink. Strong, but she liked it that way.

"So, Santana. How is college life treating you?" Rachel asked with a beaming smile.

"You know what, let's not talk about that right now. I needs to get my drink on." Santana went to fill up her glass with more vodka, and then walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. She saw a few more familiar faces. Sam was with Mike and Puck, and thankfully, Brittany wasn't with him. On the couch were some of the newer Cheerios, including Kitty, who Santana had taken an instant disliking too. And then in the corner were Unique, Tina, Brittany, and to Santana's surprise, Marley. The Latina was about to turn around around and go in the other direction, but of all people, Brittany's voice stopped her.

"San!" Brittany screamed out with a huge smile. Santana took a huge breath, and then walked towards the group.

"Britt.." Santana said softly. "Hi." She finally smiled. She could do this. Marley briefly smiled at her, and she returned it. Tina had taken Unique along with her to the kitchen. Wow, how wonderful. "Hey, Marley." Of course Santana would acknowledge the younger girl as well.

"Hi Santana." She smiled again.

"This is so cool. We're all friends!" Brittany squealed. Santana cringed at the term. Friends.

"Where's Sam?" Santana blurted out.

"Oh, you just reminded me! I have to go find him." Brittany gave her a quick hug, and then went off. Santana sighed. Of course.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, fine." Santana answered coldly. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"You know, you didn't have to leave me a note. You could've just stayed." The young girl said quietly. "But that was really nice of you. My mom was happy." Santana now smiled softly.

"I felt kind of creepy." The Latina mumbled. Marley laughed.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

"It was just ice cream, Marley. No big deal." Santana said. Marley just nodded. "Where's your drink?" The Latina noticed that the younger girl didn't have a cup.

"Oh. I don't drink." Marley stated embarrassingly. "I just came here with Unique."

"Boo. That's no fun. She's not even here hanging out with you." Santana observed. Marley just shrugged.

"It's whatever. I don't mind." Santana just shook her head.

"You should, though. I know it's not my place. I mean, we barely know each other. But just.." The Latina sighed. She was sort of drunk. "Don't let people walk all over you, okay?" Marley just stared at her with her big, innocent eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

"Good." Santana smiled. "So this is officially the worst party I've been to." Marley just laughed. "You seem really bored too. Do you want me to take you home?" The Latina blurted out. God, what was wrong with her tonight?

"But I came with Unique..." the younger girl frowned.

"Honey, she'll fend for herself. I say we just leave." Santana smirked. Marley just blushed and nodded. The Latina led the other girl out of the crowded house, and to her car. Once they were both buckled in, Marley hesitated.

"Wait. You've been drinking." The younger girl stated. Santana just lifted her brow in question.

"And?"

"You can't drive like that, and I don't even know how to drive." Santana laughed.

"Then how do you expect us to get anywhere?" Marley fumbled with her hands.

"We could walk." Santana was about to question the girl even further, but couldn't figure out what to say. Fuck it.

"Okay. Let's walk then. I'll just text Mike to drop off my car." Santana had no idea why she gave in so easily. Must've been the alcohol. But Marley's bright smile reminded her why.

The two girls walked in a peaceful silence for ten minutes. The Latina honestly had no clue where they were going.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Marley suddenly asked in her calm voice. Santana took a few seconds to think of a response.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I mean, you don't annoy me. To be honest, I think you're cool Marley. You're easy to talk to." The older girl was being really honest. Marley seemed surprised with the confession.

"I-I guess I'm not used to people actually liking me." The younger girl shrugged. "I didn't speak up a few weeks ago, but Kitty and I...we're not exactly friends. Actually, she does anything she can to torture me." Marley admitted.

"Fucking bitch. I knew I didn't like her." Santana shook her head.

"She's calmed down a bit since she joined glee club. She thinks I'm out to steal her boyfriend." The Latina just nodded.

"Her boyfriend seems to like you, though. At least, from what I saw that day." Santana said. Marley sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just confused. He's nice, but why would he be with someone as horrible as Kitty?"

"People do things for different reasons." Santana shrugged. "I still can't believe she chose Sam." she mumbled.

"Huh? Are you talking about Brittany?" Marley was clearly confused.

"Yeah." Santana sighed. "Brittany and I, well, our history is complicated. Long story short, we dated for a while, but things didn't really work out and now she's with Sam." Marley was surprised. She didn't even know Santana liked girls. This suddenly struck her interest.

"Oh. Wow." The younger girl nodded. "Okay. Yeah. That sucks. I'm really sorry to hear that Santana." Marley said sincerely. She was bad at comforting anyone besides her mom. Maybe that had to do with the fact that she's never been given a chance.

"It's okay." she laughed. "I'll get over it."

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Marley said, offering a genuine smile. The Latina just nodded and returned it.

"You do know where we're going, right?" Santana suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I actually think we're a few houses away." Marley stopped. "I can walk the rest of the way. Thanks for walking with me." She smiled.

"You sure?" Santana asked with concern, but she wouldn't push the girl. Marley just nodded reassuringly. "Well, alright." The Latina fumbled with her hands. Now she was the one who didn't know what to say. This never happened. "Can I get your number? You know, just to keep in touch." She asked hesitantly. Marley frowned and looked down.

"Uh, I actually don't have a phone." She admitted with embarrassment.

"Oh.. That's alright."

"But I can give you my home number?" Marley hoped that would be okay. She was relieved when Santana smiled.

"That sounds good." After they exchanged numbers, Santana felt brave and went to hug the girl for a quick second. Marley was awkward about it, but that made the older girl smile more for some reason. "I'll see you around Marley." The younger girl nodded and smiled back as she pulled away. She then went off towards her house.

The Latina sighed loudly and sat on the sidewalk. What was she doing with her life? She knew she needed to get herself out there, but she didn't know where to begin. Santana needed to find her dream. Everyone had dreams, and almost everyone of her friends were out there working to live them. Even Quinn of all people. She knew she would find hers someday; at least she hoped, but that day wouldn't be anytime soon.

**X.**

Santana took a long drag from Puck's bong. It was a lazy sunday, and her and Puck were finally having their long awaited smoke sesh. If the Latina were being honest, she very much enjoyed getting high with a few people rather than getting drunk at a party. Things were so much simpler and at ease.

"So I dropped out of college today." Santana said after exhaling some smoke. Puck just raised his eyebrows. That's the thing she loved about the guy: no matter what she says or does, Puck never overreacts.

"Huh, I guess that's not a surprise." He mumbled. "Man, I never thought college was for you. Maybe for people like Quinn and Mike, but not you." Santana was a little hurt by that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms. Puck just chuckled.

"It's not a bad thing, San. It just means you're destined for other things. I'm sure you know that too." Santana took a second to think about that. It was sort of true, and Puck was one of the only people who knew her that well. And Brittany, but she wasn't going to think about that.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She sighed. Puck just shrugged.

"Just lay low for a while. Chill. You don't have to have it all figured out right now. You're not Rachel." He laughed. That got the Latina to laugh as well.

"That's what I've been doing. I just feel so incomplete, you know?" Puck nodded. He could definitely relate to that, but he wouldn't admit it. Santana decided that was enough deep talk for the day.

After another hour of smoking with Puck, Santana was high as hell. It felt nice though, especially since she hadn't smoked in a while. As she was walking down the neighborhood towards her house, she came to a stop. An idea had just popped into the Latina's mind, and before she could even reconsider what she was doing, she dialed the number. After a few seconds, the person picked up.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice.

"I talk, you listen." Santana said quickly. "I need you to do me a favor. Tomorrow I'm going to be visiting your class. No questions asked. Just make sure everyone's there." Santana had no idea what she was planning on doing. She really wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Finn answered, obviously confused. Santana then hung up.

The Latina felt that she needed to do or show something tomorrow. And whatever that was, she knew that her main focus in the back of her mind was on a certain brunette.


End file.
